<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Creators Tale by TheTimer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276297">The Creators Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimer/pseuds/TheTimer'>TheTimer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimer/pseuds/TheTimer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man who has traveled from world to world, dimension to dimension, and even to parallel worlds must now go back to the unknown. A man who has seen war must now be met with knowing he is alone and stranded in a world he does not know of. What will the tale unfold for a stranger away from a war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Multiple different relationships.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red and black were all William could see as the ship he was in was blaring warning signals as he tried to get back control of his Xeda class Starfighter. All he could think about was how stupid he was about trying to negotiate with space faring pirates who were threatening trade in his and his allies space sectors. He was nowhere near a repair station nor even a local friendly planet the engines were badly damaged and he was away from his fleet. He sent out a beacon of his last known position which he has since passed an hour ago. All the power he had left was to the control systems, life support and navigation but with no control of his ship he was stuck going through the space before him at an alarming rate. </p>
<p>  The only option is a random dimensional jump which will take up the rest of his power but would pull him into some random world or universe where he might be able to find a place to crash land and find someplace to communicate to the fleet where he is located. So it was either this option or just keep on going through space until the engine exploded or he ran out of fuel, so William chose option one and was soon typing on the ship's counsel to hit an icon that stated. “Launch DJG (Dimensional Jump Gun).” To which a loud hiss pop sounded inside the cabin of the ship. Outside the ship a relatively large cannon appeared from the bottom of the ship; it looked like a rail gun but had a mass of wires attached to it. Inside the cabin William hit the button to fire the gun to which the gun revved up and fired a black ray which opened a hole ahead of him. </p>
<p>  Said hole had a black energy swirling around the portal and inside the portal showed a planet which by the looks of it looked like earth. With no way to navigate the ship or much of anything I could only hope the ship went through the hole to which it did. The only way I was right now breathing was due to my suit's oxygen supply and now that the ship went through the portal I could feel the g force start to hit me as I was now speeding towards the planet. I could only watch as I entered the atmosphere and saw the ground fastly coming at me only for my ship to skip over the ground and towards a lake which it bounced three times over the lake then submerged into the lake then shot out of (keep in mind this ship is going so damn fast). Then it went through a fence, a corn field, and finally hit and sank into the dirt.</p>
<p>  I finally was able to hang my head with the g force stopping me from doing so earlier I pulled my head up to see a very strange looking barn that had a car poking out of it along with a silo that was attached to said barn at an interesting angle. At least the people I am probably going to have to meet sure are going to be interesting. I thought this as I tried to get out of my chair only to fall onto the metal floor to my knees as immense pain shot up my body. I looked down to my thighs to find a large piece of shrapnel stuck in my right thigh. The armor around said piece looked bent and broken, great just what I need a near fatal injury if I pull this piece of metal out of my leg I thought. Pulling myself back up by using my pilot set as leverage to pull myself off the ground and back into the chair. Next I have to get out of the cabin I thought. </p>
<p>  So I pulled out my rail pistol to shoot out the thick glass video. I aimed and leveled my arm to only see a blue lady with water wings staring back at me. She was yelling at me by the looks of it. Though I could not understand her with the glass in the way and next thing I know she is bending water and forming it into an ice spear. I lower my gun and brace myself for a swift end. Only to feel pieces of small glass hit my face. </p>
<p>  I opened my eyes back up to see the blue lady outstretching her hand to me which I took. She then pulled me up and out of my seat amazed at her strength. I said nothing then she flew away from the crash site and landed on a ledge looking over the crash site. She then let go of my hand and spoke. “So are you doing all right? And who are you?” She said this with worry but also a puzzled look on her face which made her expression really funny to look at. </p>
<p>  Ignoring her I turned back towards the crash and my helmet scanned the crash site only to fill my hud with warning flashing signs. I instantly turned around and pushed this mystery lady down to the ground. She was soon punching me stating. “What are you doing you-“ She could not finish as the starfighter exploded sending shrapnel and debris everywhere a few bits of shrapnel hit my armor not so much as breaking it but just bouncing off my armor. One bit of shrapnel hit the mystery lady but it only gazed her. </p>
<p>  Once the explosion was over I let go of the lady and responded to her question. “Returning the favor. Also do you happen to live near a hospital nearby?” </p>
<p> She tilted her head. “Why do you ask you don’t look harmed…” She then noticed that I had a large bit of shrapnel stuck in my leg along with the blood still pouring out of it. It was then that my body decided to collapse and I soon fell unconscious, my survival in the hands of a stranger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Lapis Lazuli POV </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  To say that I was speechless was an understatement before me lay a human who I have never seen before, looked like a knight with the armor he wore, was bleeding, and unconscious. So I quickly picked him up but man was he heavy even for human standards, but I made due and rushed him into the barn. Steven and Peridot were both waiting for me and both had looks of concern on their faces. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably heard the explosion </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought. I was quick to speak. “Steven I know you have a lot of questions as do I, but right now this human needs medical attention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Steven was soon pulling out his phone and calling the Gems along with emergency services. I meanwhile laid the human on a haystack and was trying to get his leg armor off to no avail. It seemed to be stuck and locked in place to the rest of the armor. So the next thing I did was take some water and placed it over the wound. It stopped the blood from gushing out, but without the right treatment there was nothing I could do further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Soon we heard sirens Steven told us to hide since well being spotted by emergency personnel would pop up a few questions and complicate the situation more we decided to hide in the barn's second story in the loft as it is called. I looked out the barn's front window to see an ambulance and a police vehicle pull up to the front of the barn. Soon me and Peridot saw the humans take the injured human away and drive towards the direction of the hospital. Soon the police left as well and I floated back down to the barns first floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Soon Steven pulled at my dress. “Lapis who was the guy? Me and Peridot heard an explosion as well. What is going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I met Stevens look and all I could do was shake my head. “I don’t even know myself, I pulled him out of a crashed ship he looked fine at first and he even saved me from the explosion, but it seems he was wounded the whole time. He seemed very cold for some reason and he only requested to be taken to a hospital. Besides that he told me that he was returning the favor when he saved my life. Even though I could very much have survived the explosion. Then he soon passed out and the rest is history.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Then Peridot spoke. “Well whoever he is he sure had some interesting looking armor. It looked very sophisticated but also very primitive. Then there is the fact he crashed landed in front of the barn which means he is most certainly not from your planet Steven. I guess we won’t know more until this mystery guy wakes up and is willing to talk about where he came from and who he is.” She then walked outside the barn and immediately realized her crops were on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I was soon dashing the flames away with huge amounts of water which soon extinguished the flames. While that was done the rest of the Crystal Gems showed up and we had to explain the situation to them. Garnet seemed like the only one to be calm about the situation. Pearl was worried about if anyone else got hurt. Then Amethyst was worried about if this human was bad which of course I explained to them that he saved me from getting hurt by the explosion and that seemed to calm both Pearl and Amethyst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Steven then suggested we head to the hospital and see how the stranger is doing. To which everyone agreed with the idea and we were soon in Greg’s van and heading to the hospital. Us gems could not enter the hospital since it would pop up a lot of questions since the hospital was not near Beach City but by the outskirts of Empire City, so that left us with a thirty minute drive from the barn to the hospital. We soon made it to the hospital but as before we had to stay in the van since no one knew us here like in Beach City. All we could do now was wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  William’s POV </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I found myself in the same dream I always found myself in the battlefield of Constin IV. The horrors I faced there still echoes in my mind the gruesome trench warfare the suicidal enemy charges, the huge loss of human life and the loss of many good friends. The landscape around me was of the dead and dying, the sky a red hue, and the distant sound of war and death sounded ahead of me. I looked at the scene and sighed </span>
  <em>
    <span>just another reminder of what I did of what I became just to not lose the last bit of humanity left in my heart. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Then I saw the bombers lose their bombs and the world around me grew white and empty </span>
  <em>
    <span>just like my heart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Then I woke up to a beeping sound and I looked around to see I was in a hospital bed, my armor gone, weapon gone, and the wound I had seemed to be stitched up, but as soon as I tried to get up and look at my leg I was stopped half way by the looks of it I was tied to the bed with handcuffs. My legs were free since I could move them without any trouble and I soon lifted my right leg to see they indeed stitched me up. I put down my leg and just waited and thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>what now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I did not have to wait long as a woman entered the room wearing a lab coat, pants, and dress shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She had a clipboard and started to read off it. “Minor muscle damage, no broken bones, no other injuries. That had to be the most short report on a patient I had to ever make. So you care to explain how you got your injury and why you wore armor that looked straight out of a Middle Ages fantasy novel. Along with a gun that I have never seen the likes of.” She then looked up at me expecting an answer, one that I could not give her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I shrugged. “Sorry doctor but if I told you well let’s just say that you would never believe me. Anyway, when am I able to leave and when can I get my stuff back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She gave me a raised eyebrow and a skeptical look, but sighed knowing that she would not get the answer she wanted. “Your stuff is in a tub right underneath your bed, but your gun the police took and said you can get it back when you get released from the hospital and pass by the police station. Today seems to be your lucky day as the Universe’s have paid your hospital bill and your release from the hospital. You will find them in the lobby waiting for you. I will leave you to get dressed um.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Realising she was asking for my name I spoke. “The names William Doctor…” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> She was quick to reply. “Maheswaran nice meeting you William but I have other patients to see and you have some people to meet.” She soon left the room but not before tossing the keys to my cuffs. I then asked her why I was cuffed. To which she answered with. “Well during the operation on your leg you started screaming and thrashing around so much so you hit one of my colleagues and knocked him out cold with a solid punch. We called in the police officers who helped escort you to the hospital to which they restrained you with the cuffs and held you down for the rest of the surgery. You were calm once the surgery was done.” She then left me to my own thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I easily uncuffed myself and got up from the bed and landed on the floor. The floor felt cold on my bare feet, but I knelt down and looked underneath my bed to find a large black tub with a yellow lid over it. I pulled the tub from under the bed and opened it up to find my armor in pieces. Which is what it is meant to be in. I soon found my jacket, shirt, and pants and put them on ditching the hospital gown. I then took my foot armor pieces and put them on then I pushed a button then the rest of the my armor started to levitate over each of the areas of my body and automatically started attaching to my legs, chest, back, arms, hands, and shoulders and then my helmet I decided to put on mainly just to take a good look at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The helmet itself was a grand piece of technology with a built in hud along with the insignia of the Creators Army which showed two swords crisscrossing a kite shield. Then it showed my rank insignia of a major on the left side of the helmet. Now how the hud would show up is by pressing a button on the right side of the helmet which would hide my face by sliding metal plates which would lock together forming a face plate of the helmet then the hud would show up. I then put on the helmet and pressed said button and soon my hud showed up showing the room I was in. I then felt the armor metallic lock together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  This makes the armor air tight and adds protection from mud and dirt from getting in. The armor itself may not look like it can protect from any projectile, but through nanotechnology any part of the armor hardens and can provide protection from calibers up to 75mm anything past that and it can pin the armor and kill the user. Plasma based weaponry is most effective against the armor since it disrupts the nanobots from hardening the armor, also the armor can repair itself. (Now having explained the armor in brief detail let’s continue the story.) I then walked out of my room and towards the lobby which I just followed the signs that pointed to the lobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Doctors and nurses gave me space and tried not to make eye contact or even look in my direction. I paid them no mind and soon found myself in the lobby. Where I was met and stopped by a young kid that had no neck and an adult male with almost no hair besides the long hair on the back of his head. They didn't talk much, all they just said to me was to follow them, which I did seeing no other choice. We soon exited the hospital and out into a parking lot. I looked towards the sun to see it setting and the moon rising then I looked back towards the son and father and where they seemed to have parked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The vehicle was a van which I have not seen such a vehicle, but in a museum. They gestured for me to come over which I did. They opened the back of the van for me to only see five different colored ladies looking at me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck who are these people. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To which the boy pushed me with some surprising strength. I soon found myself in the back of the van getting stared down at by the blue lady who saved me earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She quickly spoke before me. “You know you have a lot of explaining to do right?” All I could do was nod my head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least they deserve that much </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Authors Note: New to FanFiction.Net and Steven Universe fandom so I hope you enjoy the chapter and I might get some art commissioned for the story here and there, but overall I will be updating this story every other day and work on longer chapters for you guys. Anyway hope you enjoyed see you all next time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed see you all in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The drive back to what they called the farm was a quiet one even though the people who helped me and saved me from death's door insisted they tell me who I am, but telling them everything would just complicate things more than they already are. I also do not trust these people or even know anything about them and trusting in strangers cost me a lot in the past. All I said was, “I will talk once we get to the farm you are taking me to.” No one seemed to like my answer but did not press further. So now silence was all I was met with. I looked out one of the van windows and watched cars, buildings, and trees go by as I started to get lost in thought as time went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The main thing I thought about was what I was going to say to these people for one thing if I said the whole truth they would never believe me since the technology on this earth has not reached the technology of full space faring vessels which could start colonisation of the planets near them. So to state that I am from an organization that travels different dimensions, parallel worlds, and other galaxies in which we help the people of that world and make diplomatic relations so that when humanity discovers said galaxy and world talks would go very smoothly. Also, I am part of an army that has close to trillions of members recruited from different galaxies, dimensions, and parallel worlds. Also, that I am a major in said army with over 10,000 men and women under my command. That I have killed so many in the name of this army the Creator’s Army just to keep peace even if it is only a small amount of peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let’s just say that they would probably kill me on the spot or throw me in the darkest hole they could find. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the stopping of the van and a tapping on my shoulder by blue girl since she has yet to tell me her name I shall refer to her as blue girl. I soon looked to the back exit of the van to see the back doors open up and the boy Steven gestured for me to come out. To which I did come out and landed on the grass with a soft thud. I soon found myself in the barn surrounded by the people in the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I myself was in a chair in the middle of this small circle in the middle of the barn floor. To say that I was not just a bit nervous was an understatement. Soon a lady stepped forward. She was tall, had red skin, a square smooth afro, a star on her shirt, with a large pair of sunglasses on her face, and wore a multi colored uniform. She then looked at me and spoke. “ So how about we start to get to know each other. Starting with our names.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then guestered to me, hinting that I should introduce myself first. To which I did. “ My name is William Striker and you are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“My name is Garnet, it is nice to meet you William.” she then outstretched her hand which I took and shook. “Let me introduce the rest of my friends.” She then started to point to the people surrounding me and named them off one by one. “Behind you are Lapis, Peridot, and Pearl. To your left is Amethyst. Then to your right is Steven and we are known as the Crystal Gems. So what is your story William?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least I can put names to a face now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I looked around me then back at Garnet. “ You know if I tell you the truth you would never believe me right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “ Eh try me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed, “ if you insist. I was out in space transporting some cargo that I was going to sell at market, but enroute to the market I was attacked by a group of pirates and they damaged my ship. I then had to make an emergency dimensional jump which took out all my power and led me into getting caught in your planet's gravity. Which leads to me crashing close to your farm and the rest is history.” I looked around me to see the reactions of everyone only to find them not looking a bit surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I then looked back at Garnet who just nodded her head at me and spoke. “Well that is quite a story so you are not from our universe correct?” I nodded my head and sat back in the chair because I have a feeling that they are going to ask a lot more questions. Only to have Garnet just start leaving the barn along with Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and Greg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and spoke. “Don’t you guys have more questions for me or-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garnet just turned back to me and shrugged. “I would ask more questions but something is telling me you would not like to respond to such questions. Also, if you would like the barn can be your home for a time since well it seems you don’t have anywhere to go or a home to speak of. You will also be sharing the company of Lapis and Peridot who also live in the barn.” She then turned back facing the exit of the barn and left with the others towards the van. From the passenger window Steven waved goodbye to which I returned the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I get the feeling that Garnet knew more about me then she let on, but how is that possible we just met today. </span>
  </em>
  <span>My thoughts were interrupted by a hand falling on my shoulder. I turned around to face Lapis. “So the only area we have left for where you can sleep is in that haystack over there.” She pointed to a corner of the barn where a pile of hay was stacked up in a pile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked back at Lapis. “I will make due, don't worry and thank you for your hospitality.” All she said was a simple no problem and went over to talk to Peridot. Meanwhile I just went over to my new living area and simply just plummeted down into the hay and closed my eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What strange people I have met today. I am sure going to have a lot of questions to ask them tomorrow but for now rest sounds good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I then drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Author's Note: overall sorry for the wait I have a lot going on with college just around the corner but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and see you all next time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four Past and Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Chapter Four Past and Present </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Location: Corvos IV</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Name: William Striker </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rank: Pvt </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Time of service: One year</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Age: 19</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Year: 2130</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  The trenches have been my home for now a year and I write to you my sweet angel that I am fine for now. For we have had the enemy on the run for a year now and have pushed them back to their capital, but sadly our supply lines could not keep up with our advance and now the enemy has dug in the same with us. Tell our son Mark that I am sorry I had to miss his birthday and that I am not there to see him. From your dearest husband William. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I put the letter in the message box which would be taken care of by a message system which would teleport the letter to the nearest postal service and send the letter to my wife. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just hope I will live through this Hellspawn of a planet to see her face again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I then looked behind me to see a long line of men all of which look very pissed since I took so long writing my letter. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the command and service bunker which was connected to the trench line but was built far away from enemy artillery range so it would not be easily destroyed. I was soon walking through the concrete trench back to my unit to report in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The unit I was a part of were called the 148th Siege Regiment which was made for well siege’s. As such we had about over 5,000 troops at the start of the campaign now we only had 4,000 troops left which is low numbers compared to the other regiments. I then stopped my train of thought when I bumped into none other than Sergeant Wilkins. I saluted he did the same which was rare since he only saluted to commanding officers. He then gestured over to where everyone else was and it did not take me long to find out that today we are going to be attacking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I soon fell in with the others just in time to hear Captain Tess speak. “Today we shall be attacking hill 402 where the enemy has been dug in and giving us a hard ass time. So we shall be returning the favor. The attack shall begin in five minutes so get to your squads and prepare for battle. Further information has been given to your squad leaders.” She then walked away towards the command bunker. I then found my squad nicknamed the Reapers for our fury on the battlefield. I was new to the squad since I was a transfer from what remained of Alpha squad in which only two people survived. One of them being me and the other Ross one of my close friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  We both enlisted together and put in the same squad together and saved each other more than a couple of times. He waved to me and I waved back. I then walked over to him and spoke. “So attacking hill 402 did not think we were going on a suicide mission.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He just shrugged. “Nothing new, command has been sending us on almost impossible missions all the time.” He said as he loaded his rifle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I spoke. “Well this one will sure be a test to our regiments record of successful missions.” He just gave a nod. “And besides the enemy has been unable to pin our armor so most casualties have just been from artillery not from gun fire.” Again he just nodded his redhead self. “Is something wrong Ross?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He looked at me for a moment then looked down at the ground. “William we have been stuck here for a year shourning up our positions while the enemy has done the same. I worry we are going into a bloodbath.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> I put my hand on his back to catch his attention which just made him look up at me. “Look we have been through worse and we have stuck together even in the hardest of times. This should be no different, stand strong my friend. Besides the enemy won’t kill themselves right?” He just gave me a smile and a little laugh but before he could speak again the Captain blew her whistle once which means helmets on. To which me and everyone throughout the trench put on their helmets and activated our sliding visors to hide and protect our faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The whistle sounded two times which means bayonets turned on. The rifle has a feature in which the bayonet is activated through a button close to the side of the gun. Which activities a plasma bayonet which can cut through steel with ease and people even more so. I pushed said button and in response a blue plasma bayonet appeared. The whistle sounded three times which meant one thing, charge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Soon we were climbing out of the trench and charging through no man’s land and yet no enemy gunfire nor enemy artillery. We were halfway to the enemy trenches when I saw the enemy all rose up with shotguns loaded and primed. I pulled Ross with me inside a large crater, only to look up and see ten to thirty men get ripped apart by the shotgun blasts. Limbs and screams sounded through the air as men fell left and right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell were they able to get through our armor. Nothing less than 75mm can break the armor unless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I looked back up but then quickly put my head down as a plasma turret opened up right in front of us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Those fuckers have gotten themselves plasma based weapons. Those shotguns probably plasma infused bullets in them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before I could continue my train of thought someone jumped into the crater we both aimed our weapons only to find the Captain doing the same. We all lowered our weapons and the Captain was first to speak. “Do you two have any grenades on you!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I pulled out my grenade and tossed it to Tess only for her to quickly pull the pin and throwed it, releasing the hammer. Soon we heard panicked screaming and then </span>
  <b>BOOM</b>
  <span>. Tess then spoke. “Well sounds like that gun emplacement is not going to give us trouble eh. Everyone throw your grenades! Give these bastards something to chew on!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Soon multiple grenades went off and the screams of the enemy sounded. We then charged inside the enemy trench to where multiple enemies had their trench maces ready to cave our heads in. Only for them to be cut down by a machine gun fire from one of the men. We then charged further into the trench complex and up the hill cutting down and shooting anyone who came into our path. Once at the top of the hill where the trenches go up and through and into the hill and on the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  We soon found ourselves surrounded by the enemy since the other sectors were not secured fast enough; we were on our own for now at least. So we dug into the hill and used the enemy’s weapons against them cutting them down in droves as they threw themselves at gunfire, bayonets, swords, and plasma and machine guns. We held for over two hours, but we were all getting exhausted from the brutal close courtiers fighting. Also it did not help the matter that each man who died was less a man to main a gun and shoot at the enemy. So by now the fighting has devolved into hand to hand fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I took out one man with my bayonet stabbing him in the gut then kicking him down the hill. I then shot another one to which he fell down into the mud. A third one hit my gun away and tried to stab my face with an upwards strike only for me to kick him down in the mud. I then pulled out my sword and stabbed him in the throat. I then turned around to see a butt of a rifle hit me. I hit the ground hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I turned myself to face my opponent only for him to fall over with a sword in him. Ross now stood in front of me hand held out, I took it. “Well it looks like I save your ass again William.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I looked over his shoulder to see an enemy soldier charging at us. I pulled out my pistol and shot over Rosses shoulder which killed the man charging us as his head exploded from the charged shot of my rail pistol. I looked back to Ross. “Looks like we are even again eh?” He just punched my shoulder and we went back to fighting side by side. Then the enemy started to retreat towards their second line of defense. We all cheered. I then stopped cheering when I noticed how little of us were around and started counting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>1,2,3,4,... 18 only 18 out of 4,000 what the fuck! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Everyone else started to notice the lack of people to which the Captain said. “We shall mourn them later for now, take up defensive positions and wait for a counter charge just in case. Also the other sectors of the first trench line have been taken and will be reinforced soon. Now then lads all we have to do is-“. She didn’t get a chance to finish as an artillery shell hit us vaporizing her and many others. I was sent flying down one side of the hill so were many others Ross being one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I got up and rushed over to Ross only to see his whole left arm missing and him screaming out in pain. I held the wound. “Medic! Get a fucking medic over here now!” I then looked down to Ross to see his blue eyes staring at a faceless helmet. “Ross hang on! I am not going to let you fucking die on this rock of a planet just hang on! Goddamnit where is that medic!”  Soon my vision started to fade and fade to nothing but black and all I heard was one name, William. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Location: unknown </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Name: William Striker</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rank: Major</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Time of Service: 14 years </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Age: 33</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Year: unknown </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I awoke to being shaken by someone I in a panic pushed said individual and pulled out my sword ready to fight. Only for my sword to be forcefully levitated out of my hands and thrown to the side. I then looked back up to realize who I pulled my sword against. Peridot had her hands outstretched and looking at me with concern and a very startled looking Lapis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Peridot was quick to speak and quick to yell. “Whoa there! Calm down William we are sorry for waking you, but you were screaming so loud it woke us up so we were trying to wake you since you were screaming! You also kept yelling out Ross over and over again!” At the sound of that name I started shaking and soon fell down into the haystack I was sleeping on. I then started to cry. I then took off my helmet and threw it across the barn nearly hitting Peridot and only hitting the other side of the barn wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  That’s when they saw my face of pale white skin, two scars running from my left and right side of my forehead over my eyes and down to my left and right side of my mouth cheek, dark brown hair, and when I opened my eyes to look at them a pair of blue hued robotic eyes with tears coming out of them. Lapis horrified at what she was seeing put her hands over her mouth and gave a deep look of concern and horror. Peridot just looked at me dumbfounded and surprised. Lapis then just pushed past Peridot and hugged me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I froze, I just could not push back or anything I just sat there, tears still running down my face then all of a sudden Peridot joined in. I decided to hug them back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t deserve their kindness, but I shall welcome it. I may see myself as a monster, but I hope these kind folks don’t see me in such a way. Whatever parallel world I have crashed on I hope I never leave. I do not know how I deserve your kindness but thank you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter because this took me some time to write as a whole and I wish I could get some art for this story but sadly unemployed means no money for the moment but lucky I am starting a new job soon and by soon I mean next week. See you all in the next chapter. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Location: The Barn <br/>Name: William Striker <br/>Rank: Major </p><p> </p><p>  After I seemed to calm down both Lapis and Peridot stopped hugging me and stepped away. “So I take it you guys want the truth right?” They both looked at each other than at me and nodded. “Well let’s just say that the truth is going to be impossible to accept well at least at first, but here goes nothing. My name is William Striker a Major in the Creators Army Alliance. Our organization is meant to bring peace across the dimensional universes, but there are many worlds and universes that have yet to be discovered yours was one of said universes. </p><p>  Let’s just say I crashed here after fighting off some pirates which we have been fighting for some time as they have formed an empire not so long ago and threatened our allies, the elites and their trade. Now here is what is going to happen to your universe and this planet will be met by my forces trying to find me. They will seek to take a portion of land and make a base from it. The Creator himself will hash out all the details since I am a major of the Axillary Paladin Core  of the Creators Alliance 1st Army. Look I know you guys are hating this, but this happens with any world we come into contact with at least those that do not shoot at us first. </p><p>  Overall if you try to resist you will be killed without a second thought. For the Creators Alliance will try peace before war so all I ask is that when the time comes that you make the right choice since I don’t want to be the one to put a bullet in your head. If you try to kill me let’s just say the Creator does not like it when his men are killed. So where did I lose you?” I looked back to Peridot and Lapis to find them completely shocked looking at me as if I just sent them to hell. </p><p>  Lapis just looked at me with eyes full of emotions, mainly confusion and anger. She shook herself out of her shock and walked over to me and promptly punched me so hard I flew through the wall behind me and landed outside where the cold night air was howling at my skin. I looked up to see ice spears heading for me which I dodged out of the way as the spears landed to the left of me. I looked back up to see Lapis floating in the air water wings keeping her in the air. She then formed an ice sword from water from a nearby pond. “Do not threaten our home, is that understood William? Or do I have to make it clear?” She then finally looked up at me and pointed her sword in my direction as if ready to cut my body to pieces. </p><p>  Great, I have no sword, no helmet to save my head from being cut off, and I don’t have my gun. I only got my hands and feet great. Plus I did not want this fight. I was always terrible when it came to diplomacy. Okay little miss blue you want a fight I sure will give you one! I put my arms up in a defensive stance and braced myself for her attack only to feel no attack or anything I got out of my stance to see Peridot standing between the two of us. </p><p>  She outstretched her arms and looked at both of us more Lapis than me. “What are you doing Lapis! He did nothing wrong! If you kill him there will be more trouble for us than we need! Look… Lapis he just warned us he did not threaten us, so please calm down. Also think would Steven want you to kill a human? No he would not so please calm down.” </p><p>  She then turned towards me. “And you need to explain a lot more about the heap of knowledge you just gave us because I am still somewhat confused. Plus we have to go and help Steven find all those missing humans tomorrow. Anyways William you know you are going to have to explain what you told us to the rest of the crystal gems right?” All I said was a quick I know and I’m sorry. Lapis and I then stood down and we both apologized for our actions, but at the same time I felt that it was only a matter of time before The Creator finds me and the fate of this small city will be up to him. For right now though I can get some much needed sleep and hope that tomorrow will be a smooth day. </p><p>  Lapis, Peridot, and I entered the barn. I went back to the haystack I was sleeping on. While Peridot went over to a hammock and laid down in it. Lapis just followed me and sat down next to where I was laying. “Look William I am sorry for punching you and almost trying to kill you. It’s just that I don’t want to be under someone’s thumb again I don’t want to fear for my life like I did so long ago. I just snapped at you and I am sorry.” </p><p>  I looked over to see her head down in her legs and not even glancing in my direction. I laughed a little bit and put my hand on her shoulder. “Lapis I accept your apology and honestly I have had someone punch me that hard in a long time and knock some sense into me. I thank you for that. Also do not be afraid I know the Creator he is not someone who is cruel or unkind he will not kill anyone without reason. So keep your head up Lapis because being sad does not suit you in the least. Also I thank you for the new window. At least I get a cool breeze.” </p><p>  She looked at me and gave a little smile and stood up. She then wished me a goodnight. I did the same. She then went over to where Peridot was sleeping and went into a hammock right next to Peridot and got in it and started to fall asleep. She is very kind, far too kind to a man who has killed many and hurt many others. Though I must admit she throws a mean right hook. I do hope Lapis that you find a place where you are not plagued with fear. I then found my eyes got heavy with sleep and soon dosed off to sleep. </p><p>Location: Close to earth <br/>Name: The Creator <br/>Age: Classified <br/>Rank: Arch General <br/>Time of service: Classified </p><p>  Near the orbit of this earth fifty dimensional portals opened up and out came over a hundred ships of different sizes and armermints and in the largest ship the ship known as The Creator's Wrath stood a man in a large command chair surrounded by dozens of Captains and a couple Majors all of which were telling him of the situation at hand and where the missing Major was located. He soon told them to leave as he had much to think about. So William, what have you found yourself getting into. Oh well looks like I have my work cut out for me in more ways than one. The man known as the Creator stood up from his chair and looked at the planet ahead of him. I wonder what’s so strange about this world? I will find out shortly I always do in the end. </p><p>Authors Note: well it looks like things are spicing up. Sorry for the long wait college is coming up and so my focus is on that, but I will be uploading more chapters this month. Also sorry for the short length of my chapters my limit is 3,000 words but sometimes I go higher or lower just depending on the story. Well see you all in the next chapter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed see you all in the next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>